An unexpected mission
by laurend44li
Summary: Two sisters discover more thnan they ever knew about the world when their favorite musical characters become living, breathing, beings. This is yet another wicked fanfic. And PLEASE REVIEW! I have other chapters already written and I want to know if people like it before I post others. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my room and threw my bag on my bed. I looked over to the other side of my bed to see a green rectangular box.

 _When did this get here? That wasn't there when I left._ I thought to myself.

I curiously moved the box to the middle of the bed and examined it.

I turned the box around in my hands and ran my fingers over the polished cover. I cautiously pulled the top off to see two silk ribbons folded over one another with tassels hanging off the ends. I placed my hands carefully on the smooth fabric and slowly peeled them away to reveal a long wooden stick with various vine designs carved into it. The stick was sitting in a soft shiny green velvet casing. I put the stick tentatively around my fingertips and brought it close to my face to observe it. As I enclosed my hand around the stick a strange sort of energy flowed through me.

"Whoa" I said aloud to no one in particular.

 _What is this?_ I thought carefully inspecting the stick.

 _Should I?_ I cautioned myself.

I looked at it one more time feeling the energy coursing through me as I traced my fingers over the wooden designs.

 _Yes, yes I should._ I decided.

I waved the stick around slowly pretending as if it was a wand.

"Acio!" I shouted pointing my "wand" straight in front of me.

I could feel a laugh bubbling in my throat; it rose to my mouth as I began to laugh.

 _Wow, I haven't had this much fun in a long time._ I thought to myself

I then pointed the "wand" to the ceiling and yelled "lumos!"

This "spell" of course was meant to cast light from the wand. But I didn't expect it to work. Suddenly light burst from the tip of the wooden stick and the force blasted me backwards against the wall. I threw the stick out off my hand as if it were fire. I leaned my head back against the wall and attempted to catch my breath. My mind was racing with thoughts and explanations about how all off this was possible and where it all came from. I guess my mind couldn't handle that. I began to feel faint and then my world turned black.

JUST OUTSIDE THE WINDOW

"Elphie look!" Glinda said nudging her green friend on the shoulder.

"W-What?" said a rather startled Elphaba who was just rudely awakened by her blonde friend.

The two friends had been watching the girl all night outside leaning against her windowsill, waiting for her to discover the wand they kept trying to put in obvious places. Though it wasn't clear to Glinda what obvious meant.

"Oh! Thank Oz she finally found it" Elphaba said peering in through the window to get a glimpse of the girl.

"What took her so long?" She mused.

"I don't know." Glinda replied " I was putting it in obvious places like you said."

Elphaba smirked. "Glin?" she asked. "What do you think obvious even means?" She said leaning against the wall waiting to be entertained by the bubbly blonde.

"Umm" Glinda thought for a moment.

"Well, I should think it means unaware of because obvious has a root like oblivious" Glinda said surely.

Elphaba chuckled. "Glin" she laughed taking her hands in hers. "That's the exact opposite of obvious. Obvious means to be self-evident or apparent. Why would you think we wouldn't want her to see the wand?"

"Oh! well, uh, I don't know" Glinda said rather flustered.

"How did you get through grade school?" Elphaba asked snidely.

"You know, I don't really know" Glinda said honestly.

"Apparently" Elphaba muttered under breath.

"What was that?" Glinda said sharply, crossing her arms while staring daggers at Elphaba.

"Nothing" Elphaba said trying to avoid an argument with her sensitive friend.

"That's what I thought." Glinda said turning away from her friend and than proceed to toss her golden locks effortlessly over her shoulder. She than placed her hands on the window and looked in again at the girl unconscious on the floor.

"Elphie!" She gasped placing her hand over her mouth. She used the other to point at the window, a look of concern evident on her face.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked sensing Glinda's concern.

" Why. Is. She. Passed. Out. On. The. Floor." Glinda said turning pale.

"Glin, stop overeact- OH MY OZ WE KILLED HER!" Elphaba panicked

"What do we do?" Glinda asked worriedly

"Let's just quietly enter through the window and see what's wrong." Elphaba said calmly.

" WHAT IF IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE? WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL OUR FAULT?" Glinda cried.

"It's ok Glinda everything will be fine" Elphaba assured her.

"FINE, FINE? EVERYTHING'S NOT FINE! WHAT IF HER SPIRIT COMES BACK TO HAUNT US FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES?" Glinda said while taking her friend's shoulders and taking them vigorously.

" I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" She screeched gripping her friend as if she were a lifeline.

"FOR OZ SAKES CALM DOWN!" Elphaba shouted.

"I need you to think about this for a minute ok?" she said looking Glinda in the eye.

"Let's just asses the situation. And figure it out as we go Ok?" Elphaba said placing a gentle green hand on her shoulder.

"Ok" Glinda sniffed.

"Good girl" Elphaba said patting Glinda on the head.

"I know" Glinda confirmed tossing her hair once more.

"Now" Elphaba said. "Are you ready and ok?" she asked.

"Yes" Glinda replied.

"Alright then" Elphaba said clasping her hands together

"Let's do this" she said as she smiled and grabbed Glinda's hand.

Elphaba opened the window and held it there and allowed Glinda to crawl through onto the girl's bed. She then turned to do the same for Elphaba. Glinda sat on the bed biting her nails nervously while Elphaba examined the girl on floor to see what was wrong with her. After a while Glinda couldn't take it anymore.

"Elphie?" she asked timidly.

"Yes?" Elphaba said looking up from her patient.

"How is she?" she said squeezing her hands into fist, bracing herself for the worst.

"Oh she's fine. It appears she just fainted from shock." Elphaba said.

Glinda's tensions released.

"Oh well that's good I guess" She said smiling slightly.

"Indeed" Elphaba said pulling herself up from the floor and proceeded to grab the girl's feet.

"Now help me will you?" She asked Glinda.

"Certainly" Glinda answered sliding herself daintily off the bed.

"What exactly are we doing with her?" She asked sliding her hands under the girl's back and neck to support her.

"Were just putting her in bed, tomorrow we can put this whole thing into action when the others get here." Elphaba answered.

"Oh, what if she wakes up?" Glinda asked stopping for a moment.

"You don't need to worry about that" Elphaba said grunting under the younger girl's weight. "I put a spell on the household so no one can hear us."

"Oh, cool!" Glinda said.

"Now let's get some shut eye" Elphaba said opening the window for Glinda once more.

"Yes let's" Glinda said looking back at the girl one last time.


	2. chapter 2: A big surprise

Sorry the ending is a little off, it will make more sense int he next chapter.

I woke up the next morning very sore. I don't know how I fell asleep last night, especially after what happened. My whole body was aching and my hands were shaking for most of the morning I was also very jumpy and distant. I could only think about what happened last night. Replaying the scene in my head over and over again. The light, how its power blasted me across the room, how my hands felt like fire as the wand activated. And the strange exciting feeling of the energy coursing through me. _The energy_. It was still there flowing through my body, a constant reminder to the millions of unsolved questions in my head.

Getting up was hard that morning. No, scratch that, everything was hard that morning. When I finally pulled myself out of bed that morning I noticed that the wand was still on the floor. I picked it up and quickly put it in its box. I ran to my desk and threw the box on top of it trying to touch it for the least time possible, fearing what may happen. I turned on the light and looked in the mirror. I sighed. I looked tired. My hair was disheveled, and my clothes were wrinkled. Aside from that I also had small dark circles under my eyes. Not only did I look the part but I also felt the part. I was exhausted

" You can do this Lauren." I said to myself.

"Just try not to think about ok? You can worry about this when you get home." I whispered. With that I left to start my day. Boy, was I wrong.

LATER

" Elphie! Why do I have to do it?" Glinda wined.

"Why do all your complaints have to start with _Elphie_?" Elphaba asked raising an eyebrow.

" Just answer my question" Glinda said more seriously.

" I can't do it because you're the only other one who can do it here who isn't green" Elphaba deadpanned.

"Couldn't you just use a spell or something?" Glinda asked.

" It's not that easy" Elphaba said rolling her eyes. "If I could I would have done it a long time ago."

"Come on Glin, you _live_ for social situations. All you have to do is use that magical Glinda charm of yours and ask for her. Than you just sit and wait for her to come. And remember DON'T tell her anything until we get there. Got it?" Elphaba said hoping her friend would be up for the challenge.

"Ok" Glinda said meekly.

"You can do this" Elphaba said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I can" Glinda said smiling at her friend.

Elphaba sighed. She leaned against the outer wall of the school running her hands through her thick raven hair. It had all measured up to this. It was finally time to start training her. They waited a long thirteen years for this and though she never let on Elphaba was beyond nervous.

 _What if she messes up? What if Lauren starts going around telling everyone about her newfound powers? What if Glinda backs out at the last moment?_ Elphaba thought worriedly.

Elphaba surely couldn't do it and this was the only time they would be able to get her. She closed her eyes and turned to Glinda who had begun to start walking towards the front of the school.

"Wait!" She called.

"Ahhh!-er um yes?" Glinda said slightly startled by her friend's sudden plead.

" Your sure you know exactly what to do? You know her last name right? And remember do not use your real name!" Elphaba asked

"Yes, yes and yes" Glinda said confidently as she began to walk back towards the school.

"Oh! One more thing!" Elphaba said grabbing the blonde's wrist.

"WHAT!" Glinda said sharply.

"Just remember don't get Sadie, she's in the same class. Only get Lauren we will worry about her on later ok?" Elphaba asked.

"O K" Glinda said pronouncing each letter so she knew understood.

"Alright, you can go now" Elphaba said giving her friend a light push.

" Thank you" Glinda said tossing her hair over her shoulder as she headed toward the main entrance.

Elphaba smiled softly as she watched her friend go. "You got this Glin." She whispered to herself.

The loud click clack of Glinda's heels echoed through the main hallway of the school as she approached the front desk. Hearing the sound the secretary looked up from her work at the blonde.

"May I help you?" She asked adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

" Oh, I'm here to pick up Lauren chamberlain" Glinda said sweetly.

"Name please" The secretary said with almost no emotion.

"Oh that's easy, G-" She hesitated for a moment.

"Linda Upland" Glinda said nodding surely.

" Ok, well you can wait right here" She said gesturing to a chair in the middle of the office.

" I'll call her down" She said

"Ok, thank you" Glinda said taking her seat.

DOWN THE HALL

I sat in front of the class letting my mind wander while the teacher dolled out one of her famous lectures. I sat back in my chair and relaxed. I knew most of this information anyway and she didn't have the best way of delivering it. Though maybe I should be paying more attention because all I could think about is what happened last night. I was trying to answer all the questions running about wildly in my head.

 _Where did it come from? Why is it here? Why did they give it to me? Whom or what gave it to me? No, stop it Lauren stop it. Just focus on the class right now._

Just before I could put my mind back on track my thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Miss Chamberlain" The teacher said loudly looking in my direction.

"Yes" I said nervously.

 _Did she notice I wasn't on task? Crap, what did I do? I never get in trouble._

"You've been called down to the office, bring your stuff." She said pointing to my backpack.

 _I must have been so distracted I didn't here the phone ring,_ I thought

"Me too?" said a hopeful voice from behind.

That voice was very recognizably my twin sister Sadie, we were closer than two people could be, and I knew she'd jump at the chance to escape this lecture.

 _In fact she could probably teach it herself._ I thought smiling at my sister.

"Oh no not you" she said. "Just your sister"

"Ok" Sadie pouted and I turned and gave her a small smile before proceeding to grab my things and head down to the office.

When I arrived I saw a petite blonde sitting in an officer chair. The first thought that came to mind was

 _Where have I seen her before? I know I've never met her but she just looks so familiar._

She was wearing a pale pink dress with a white cardigan.

She smiled when I entered. "Hi Lauren" She said brightly.

"Um hi" I said back.

 _Who is she? How does she know my name? What does she want with me?_

The young woman seemed trustworthy enough but I was still a little scared about leaving school with some random person I've never met.

"Ready to go?" She asked holding out her hand to me.

"Umm yeah, I guess" I said very unsure of what was happening at the moment.

"Follow Me," She said sweetly.

We walked out of the school in silence all the while I continued to look to stare at her trying to rack my brain from where I had seen her before.

Than it hit me.

"Oh!" I gasped aloud in realization.

"What is it?" The woman said turning to me with concerning look on her face.

"Oh nothing" I replied.

"I just remembered something," I lied.

"Oh, ok" She said returning to her own thoughts.

 _That woman looks exactly like act one Glinda from Wicked!_ I thought.

As I looked more closely at her I noticed how uncanny the resemblance to her was, it was actually kind of scary. She had the same hair color and facial features as well as the same positive air to her. And she seemed to have a slight dumbness to her that every wicked fan knew that Glinda possessed.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked timidly as we approached the parking lot.

She smiled softly and turned to look at me resting a delicate hand on my shoulder.

" I can't tell you" She said rather seriously.

" Why?" I asked before she could answer realization hit me.

"Whoa wait, your not kidnapping me are you?" I said stopping in the middle of the lot while looking around to see if there were any other suspicious characters lurking around.

She giggled and looked at me as if I were a comedian.

"No sweetie…" She said through breaths "Its just better to tell you when we get there but I promise you can trust me." She said regaining her composure.

"Ok-ok" I stuttered out, by this point I was getting very, very confused.

"Come one follow me!" she said happily grabbing my wrist and running across the parking lot until we reached her car.

We stopped a large silver Porsche with a license plate entitled "POP U LAR".

"This…ones…. mine" she said weakly while trying to catch her breath from the short run.

"So I see" I said observing the car.

 _The more I discover about her the more like Glinda she is._ I thought.

 _I mean who else who have a license plate that says POP U LAR?_

A perky voice quickly tore me from my thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" She asked examining my face.

"No why?" I said looking at the confused blonde.

"Oh it's just, you had this look" she said making an odd gesture with her hands.

"Oh I'm fine" I said while I climbed into the passenger seat.

I thought to myself while watching her put on the finishing touches to her makeup before starting the car.

"So!" She said after about five minutes of driving.

"How was your day?" she said cheerfully while digging into her bag, which was beginning to scare me since she was the one driving.

"Good, I guess" I said nervously eyeing the unfocused driver.

"Oh that's good" She said.

"Your hair looks cute" She said while continuing the search through her bag.

"Um, thanks" I said just about ready to take the wheel from her.

"Mint?" she said holding out her hand to me with a small mint placed in the middle of her palm.

"Sure" I said hesitantly taking the candy from her outstretched hand.

I placed the mint in my mouth and thought for a moment I decided that if I'm going to be going somewhere with some random woman I should at least find out what I can.

"You got a name?" I said turning my head to cock an eyebrow at the driving blonde.

An odd sort of smile played on her lips and her face turned into some type of concentration look. Once I noticed she quickly plastered on a smile.

"Linda" She said surprisingly flatly.

I nearly chocked on my mint.

 _Linda?_ I thought. _That sounds an awful lot like Glinda._

Hearing the guttural sound that comes with chocking Linda quickly slammed on the brakes bring the car to an abrupt stop and turned around in a flash

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly.

"Just a little flustered that's all" I added.

"Oh" She said putting the car back in to drive.

"So do you have a last name?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um, yes" She said laughing nervously.

"And what would that be?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"U-Upland" She said shyly.

 _OH MY FREAKING OZ! A PERKY BLONDE NAME LINDA UPLAND IS PICKING ME UP FROM SCHOOL! Ok, this has to mean something._ I thought. Internally screaming with wonder and joy. _This is far too coincidental._ _This makes almost too much sense._

"Come again?" I said mentally recomposing myself.

"Upland" She said more sure of herself.

"Oh um cool" I said surprised that I didn't burst from excitement.

The rest of the drive Linda and me conversed about various topics while I could barley contain my excitement so I settled with bouncing in my seat the entire time.

"We're finally here!" She said relieved as we pulled into an abandoned parking lot.

"Are you sure were supposed to be here?" I said cautiously looking around the empty lot.

"Absolutely!" She said swinging her pink key ring merrily around her index finger.

"If your sure" I said questioningly.

"I am" She said surely while tossing her golden locks over shoulder.

"Now that were here, what are going to do with me?" I asked hoping for a logical explanation.

"Well" She said putting a finger to her chin.

"All I can say is we need you for a special mission" She said after a moment of thought.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes we!" Linda said rather loudly while pushing me in the direction of the "we", whoever they were.

 _Maybe an Elphaba or a Fiyero?_ I thought hopefully.

"Now come on!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me forward.

"We should be there by now!" She whined ushering me along picking up speed.

She stopped quickly realizing I had fallen behind and waited a little less than patently for me.

When I caught up with her she looked at me happily and began to giggle.

"What?" I asked starting to catch her ever so contagious laugh.

"Its just.." She paused catching her breath.

"I think you really going to like my friends" She said beaming.

"I'm sure I will" I answered as she began to push me toward a small clearing.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She mused.

Before I could answer we approached the clearing. I could feel my jaw drop to the floor.

I stood there in an odd sort of traumatizing daze as I watched "Linda" Run up and hug a green girl who was presumably Elphaba. Who than nudged a sleeping male who woke with a start and moved to peck "Linda" on the cheek that I assumed was Fiyero. "Linda" than moved to a pretty girl in a wheelchair and knelt down to her level as they exchanged a hug, the girl held a grateful smile. It was clear that that was Elphaba's sister Nessa. Lastly "Linda" turned to a small boy standing next to the wheelchair bound girl and gave him a simple wave. Which he returned ten times as enthusiastically whose name of course was Boq.

All I could say was: "Your name isn't Linda, is it?"

"Well, uh no" She said sheepishly.

"Its G-"

"Let me" I said interrupting the blonde.

"Glinda right?"

"Yeah" She said smiling.

I quickly realized where I was and _whom_ I was with. I stood there silently observing the five musical characters.

As I calmed down I realized the energy from yesterday still coursing through my veins. I began to feel lightheaded and a tingling sensation began to touch the corners of my eyes.

Elphaba's eyes went wide.

"I think she needs a chair" Elphaba said worriedly.

"Ye-Yeah" was all I could stutter out.

She placed a green hand on the small of my back as she guided me towards a chair. I began to weaken more and more until I could no longer stay awake. The last thing I saw was five worried faces.

"Oh no! Not this again" Glinda said as she rolled her eyes and rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Fiyero asked with a twinge of playfulness.

"Not at all" Glinda said snuggling into his neck.

"And now I'm stuck" Fiyero said.

"Yes you are" Glinda said happily.

Fiyero sighed and than chuckled at the blondes antics.

"Really Glin, Linda was your cover name?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah?" Glinda said.

"Its just, nothing could be more obvious than Linda!" Elphaba chuckled.

"Well not all of us are ubber smart witches with incredibly magic ability and creativity" Glinda fussed scrunching her nose.

"Oh common" Elphaba said.

"Whatever" Glinda said settling in on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Ok!" Elphaba said clapping her hands together loudly changing subjects.

"Shhhh!" Nessa scolded gesturing to the sleeping girl in the chair.

"Sorry" Elphaba said cringing slightly.

"As I was saying" Elphaba continued taking her voice to a lower tone.

"All we need to do now is GENTLY explain to her the plan the best way possible when she wakes up and hopefully she will compile. Got it?" She finished.

The four nodded in understanding.

"What about Sadie?" Fiyero asked slightly startling the girlfriend on his shoulder.

"That's right!" Elphaba remembered.

"Nessa you were supposed to go get her right?" Elphaba asked.

"Correct" Nessa answered.

"You can go do that now" Elphaba said.

"Ok" Nessa said turning to leave.

"Oh! Can I come?" Glinda asked the wheelchair bound girl.

"Sure" Nessa smiled.

"Yay!" Glinda said clapping her hands together as she skipped over to Nessa.

"Be right back!" Nessa called.

As they walked in to the distance a perky voice could be heard saying, "I'll drive!"

This earned a collective laugh from the group.

"So?" Boq said turning his gaze to where the blonde's head had rested moments ago.

Noticing this Fiyero held his hand up and said, "don't even think about it"


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is pretty short but the next one will be longer, thanks for reading!

ABOUT TWENTY MINUETS LATER

I awoke on the ground in a dizzy fog as the memories of the previous minuets flooded back into my mind. I attempted to sit up but was quickly but gently pushed back on to the ground by a green hand.

"Careful, careful. I wouldn't sit up if I were you" Elphaba warned.

"Thanks" I said smiling gratefully at the tall girl.

"You seemed pretty freaked out when I got here" A familiar voice said.

"Sadie?" I asked instantly recognizing the voice.

"The one and only" she said smiling at the collage students around her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked weakly.

"Well…" Sadie said exchanging tensing looks with Elphaba "I knew about this the entire time"

"What!" I yelled attempting to sit up again to get closer to my sister.

"Don't you dare" Elphaba warned.

 _What else is Sadie hiding from me?_ I thought.

I lied back down and ran my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit of mine.

 _This has been one heck of a day._

"Care to explain?" I asked gesturing to the young adults surrounding my twin.

Sadie opened her mouth to speak but Nessa quickly silenced her with her hand.

"I think that should be our job" Nessa said exchanging knowing nods with her friends.

"Fine by me" Sadie said while turning her head to waggle her eyebrows at Fiyero, which earned her a menacing glare from Glinda.

"I'll start" Elphaba said walking towards me and kneeling down to my level.

"13 years ago when you were born when they were giving you a necessary checkup we found that your blood was abnormal. We convinced the doctors it was some sort of new blood type, but it was much different than that. You had energy in your blood, some sort of immortality much like the one of a sorceress. We decided not to tell you until you were old enough to understand." Elphaba said

"W-Whoa" I stuttered out.

"Yeah, that's what I said" Sadie said nodding in agreement.

"Ok, first of all why were you here in the first place?" I asked.

"We wanted to visit this world and-" Glinda started but I quickly cut her off.

"How did you even get here? You are fictional characters!" I questioned impatiently.

"That's a long story. And we will cross that bridge when we get there" Elphaba said calmingly.

"Sorry, continue." I said nodding at Glinda.

"As I was saying" She said with a touch of irritability.

"We came to visit because we were searching for someone to help us in the fight against the wizard. You see, it was foretold that a war between the wizard and anyone who didn't support him would arise in thirteen years time. We were looking for someone young that we could grow up and train. We would have taken you back but you belonged to someone else, and you can't get to Oz without your power, which wouldn't have developed until later."

All I could do was nod.

"Where does Sadie fit in to all of this?" I asked.

"Well, since you were her twin we assumed she had the same quality, but she didn't. So we decided that when Sadie was six we would tell her of your power. We told her this so she could keep an eye on you and out of trouble since we cant be here all the time. She helped us secretly train you and often came here for frequent updates." Nessa said.

"She was defiantly large portion of the brains behind this" Elphaba added giving her a knowing pat on the back.

"Thanks" Sadie said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, um wow" I said staring around aimlessly trying to collect this new information.

"Sadie?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Pinch me."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because, I believe this is a dream, now pinch me." I said firmly while holding out my arm for her to pinch.

"uh"

Before Sadie could respond, Boq, who had been sitting quietly in the back, ran up and quickly pulled my arm and attempted to lower me back down to where I had begun to sit up.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day" He said softly while lowering my slowly to the ground.

"Ya think?" I said forcefully yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"Ow!" Boq cried while tenderly rubbing his arm.

Fiyero snorted.

"Shut up!" Boq said glaring at Fiyero.

"Highly unlikely" Fiyero said while waggling his eyebrows mischievously causing Glinda to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Boys, enough" Elphaba said through gritted teeth.

Nessa cracked a smile seeing their guilty looks.

"Stay with that one" Elphaba said to Nessa pointing to the munchkin boy who was still nursing his wound.

"You can count on it" Nessa said pulling Boq into a hug, which took him by quite, some surprise.

"I have a question" I sated hoping to collect their attention.

"Yes?" Elphaba said throwing one last glare at Fiyero before directing her attention to me.

"Why do I keep getting all these dizzy spells?" I asked.

"Because, I'm here." Fiyero said cockily while throwing his hands up to express his significance.

"No" Elphaba said angrily while slapping the prince's arm causing him to wince.

"Hey!" Fiyero cried.

"Deal with it" Elphaba said sticking her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to me.

"The energy comes in fast burst that will exhaust your body, its not unlikely for you to go in and out of consciousness from time to time, why?" she asked.

"Because" I said wobbling over to an empty chair.

"I think I'm about to go down again" I said falling to the ground in a heap. My vision raced towards the grass until there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Learning the truth

OZIANS POV

Elphaba ran towards the falling girl in an attempt to hold her up but failed as she

watched her slip out of consciousness and towards the ground.

"Ohh" Glinda said cringing at the fallen girl.

"Poor thing" Nessa said.

" Wow, I've never seen her like this" Sadie said while helping Elphaba place her

rather less than comfortably into a chair.

"Its is rather scary" Elphaba agreed.

"I'm bored" Fiyero whined pulling Glinda from her seat and placing her in his lap

causing her to shriek with delight and surprise.

She giggled as she pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"You never cease to amaze me" She said poking his nose.

"I know" Fiyero cooed.

"Your bored so you just suddenly decide you need someone in your lap?" Boq

questioned.

"Yep" Fiyero replied in between quite whispers in to Glinda's ear.

Boq just face palmed.

Elphaba gagged and than asked "Remind me why I agreed to bring you again?"

"Because, you just do. No one ever knows why they need Fiyero but they just do." He

stated.

"Your logic is immaculate" Elphaba said rolling her eyes.

"Of course it is" Fiyero said graciously taking the complement.

Though he didn't seem helpful at the time it was true they did need him, as they did

the rest of them. Fiyero, Being the strongest of the five would be used to train

Lauren to have combat skills. Glinda and Nessa would teach her communication and

acting skills allowing her to blend in to any crowd. Elphaba, being the most

magically gifted would teach her how to use and control her powers in order to

complete this mission successfully. Boq of course it was very hard to find a place for

him, Elphaba wasn't even going to let him come until Nessa suggested that he was

part of this to and he could train her in first aid and help aid the others with

anything else they needed. An "unpaid personal assistant" as Glinda had called it.

Elphaba sighed and looked over at the girl slumped over in the chair and than

looked back over at Sadie who was sitting quietly in the corner observing the

conversation. They knew Elphaba was worked up and they all watched her with

tense eyes.

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked wearily.

There was a collective gasp from the group. They all knew how strong she was and

had never seen her this stressed and deflated. This came as a shock all of them.

Before answering Sadie quickly got up and sat beside the green girl.

"Are you alright?" She asked concern plain in her voice.

"I'm fine " Elphaba breathed. "Just a worked up that's all" She said throwing them a

half smile.

"It will all be alright Falba" Nessa said sympathetically rolling toward her sister and

connecting her hand with hers.

"Don't worry Elphie, we will get through this together, you'll see" Glinda said tearing

herself away from Fiyero and placing a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"I know, its just I worry to much" Elphaba said.

"Well than stop worrying" Glinda said firmly placing her hands on her hips. She than

looked into Elphaba's eyes and softened a bit wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

"Thanks guys" Elphaba said.

"Don't mention it" Nessa said sweetly giving her sister a loving squeeze before

rolling back towards Boq who gave Elphaba a sympathetic glance before giving

Nessa a light peck on the cheek causing her to go more red than Elphaba was green.

Glinda than moved back to her place in Fiyero's lap much to his delight. Elphaba

than turned back to Sadie.

"You never answered my question" she said

"Right" Sadie replied

"Today I think we should just relax here and let her take it all in. Talk to her, I know

she'd want to talk to you guy's and I bet you'll all really like her" Sadie smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Fiyero said settling down to take a nap. Glinda blushed

and snuggled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Oh no you don't!" Elphaba said angrily rising from her chair and forcefully but

gently pulled Glinda off Fiyero's sleeping lap despite her protest.

"Hey!" Fiyero cried. "She was keeping me warm!"

"Well, suck it up" Elphaba said slapping him upside the head. He opened his mouth

to day something but silenced him with her hand. She than turned to give Glinda a

disapproving look, who was just pouting in the corner. She turned her attention

back to Fiyero.

"Were all supposed to talk to her" She said putting emphasize on all.

"I suppose I can manage that" Fiyero said glancing at Lauren.

"Good" Elphaba said contently.

"If I may?" Sadie interjected.

"I think that tomorrow you should give her, her first sorcery lesson." Sadie

suggested.

" That sounds perfectly reasonable" Elphaba said smiling at the young girl.

"Naturally" Sadie replied patting herself on the back.

"Don't tell me your turning into Fiyero" Elphaba teased.

"Of course not " Sadie said moving to flick Fiyero's forehead in order to appease

Elphaba.

"Rude!" Fiyero said checking his forehead for blood.

"Baby" Elphaba muttered.

"I am not!" Fiyero said defending himself.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" She said casually.

"That would be me" Glinda said sauntering over to Fiyero seductively. Wiggling her

eyebrows mischievously all the while.

Fiyero than pulled her closer to himself placing a kiss on her temple before moving

to her lips.

"eww" Sadie said covering her face with her hands.

"What?" Fiyero said pulling away from Glinda.

"Just that" Elphaba said making and odd gesture with her hands at the couple.

Fiyero leaned into kiss her again but before he could go back to his girlfriend a

stirring noise from the corner interrupted his future actions.

"I think she's waking up" Nessa said sending them a quieting gesture allowing them

to watch the girl in silence.

LAUREN'S POV

I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me with curious eyes. "What-what

happened?" I asked weakly still dizzy from the energy.

"You fainted again" Elphaba said placing a gentle hand on my back and helping me

slowly rise to me feet.

I stumbled as I attempted to regain my balance.

"Whoa carful" Boq warned putting his arms out to block a potential fall.

"Thanks" I said smiling at the tall munchkin.

"So, are you OK?" Elphaba asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so just a little shaken up that's all" I said looking around nervously.

" Ah I see" She said noticing my timid posture.

"Its ok" she said with a reassuring smile.

"I just want you to relax and just not worry about what we told you ok? Today were

just going to have a nice long chat and really get to know each other. Tomorrow

morning we can start some work." Elphaba said.

"Ok, thank you" I said relived.

"One question though"

"Yes?" Elphaba said turning back around after whispering something in Sadie's that

caused her to giggle and constantly look back and forth between Fiyero and me.

"What about my family?" I asked worried about what they may think.

"Oh, you needn't worry about that. I froze time in the world of anyone that has

relation to you so they will never know you were even gone." She said.

"Oh" I said still amazed by all this new information I was getting about my world.

"Now, lets all sit down together and just get to know each other" Elphaba said

calmly gesturing to a chair next to Sadie.

"Ok" I said as I took my seat.

As Boq began to delve into a conversation about how tall he was compared to all the

other munchkins I noticed that Sadie kept making odd faces at Elphaba they

continued to look back and forth between Fiyero and me.

"Psst" I said tapping Sadie on the shoulder.

"What?" She whispered.

"What is the deal with you two?" I said gesturing to her and Elphaba who was

currently laughing to hard she had to buried her face in Glinda's shoulder so she

couldn't be heard. Glinda looked at her oddly and than Elphaba whispered

something in her ear. Glinda's face turned red and looked at Fiyero for a moment

and than back at me. She began to laugh along with Elphaba and brought shrieking

laughter echoing across the lot. I looked over to Nessa to see she was getting rather

flustered as the noise increased. She tried to shout over the laughter to get Boq to

speak louder. She than turned around angrily to the two girls you could see by the

deep creases in her face that this would not be good.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE QUIET DOWN!" She yelled.

The two girls looked up and stopped immediately. They hung their heads down in

shame while quite mumbled apologies could be heard from the girls.

"Thank you" Nessa said satisfied and crossed her arms, happy to go back to Boq's

"riveting" gabfest.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie said clearly lying. She brought her voice up to a

higher pitch to prove my point.

"That" I said pointing to the place where the scene we just witnessed had taken

place.

"Well…." She said attempting to stall as long as possible.

"Well what? Spit it out" I said impatiently while raising my voice slightly capturing

Elphaba's attention. Sadie made eye contact with Elphaba and pointed at Fiyero and

me and than back to me. Elphaba gasped slightly and nodded her head quickly. She

turned around and poked Glinda's shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

She gave her thumbs up symbol and walked over to Fiyero and said something to

him that was in audible. He protested and asked questions as took his hand and led

him away. She refused to answer any questions and silenced him as she ushered him

away from the lot as quickly as possible.

"Where is he-?" I asked Sadie pointing to the reluctant Fiyero leaving the lot.

"You'll see" Sadie said smirking evilly.

Soon after Glinda came back walking slowly and taking her seat silently, a blush

evident on her face.

" What did you tell him?" Elphaba asked smirking.

"Oh nothing" She said nonchalantly brushing a few stray locks of hair out of her face.

"Ok" Elphaba said raising an eyebrow.

There was an awkward silence between the girls capturing the attention of Boq who

was still talking to Nessa oblivious to the events taking place around him.

"What happened" he asked noticing their odd looks and the absence of Fiyero.

Nessa looked at Elphaba and exchanged a couple of looks. Nessa nodded in

understanding.

"Oh nothing dear" She said smiling awkwardly at Boq.

"Now, tell me how got on the basketball team again" She said throwing wink

Elphaba before turning Boq away from the group.

" Ok what is going on?" I asked. I was beginning to get rather annoyed with the

secrecy between the girls.

Glinda smiled and started bouncing up and down giddily in her seat.

"Sadie told us a secret" She said giggling.

"A secret huh?" I said casting Sadie an angry glance.

"Yep" She said looking down sheepishly. She held up a shaky hand towards Elphaba.

"Take it way" She said shrinking back down again.

"Um well" Elphaba started.

"Sadie told us that you-"

"YOU LIKE FIFI!" Glinda interjected.

"YOU TOLD THEM WHAT?" I yelled.

" I just told them the truth" She said timidly.

"WOULD YOU HAVE EVER CONSIDERED THAT THIS IS THE ONE THING I

WOULDN'T WANT THEM TO KNOW?" I said marching up to Sadie flailing my arms

wildly.

"It s-seemed like a good i-dea at the time" She said cowering back in her chair.

"Catfight!" Glinda yelled playfully.

I whirled around in a raging fury.

"SHUT IT BLONDIE!" I yelled.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"That's what I thought" I said turning back to Sadie.

At this Elphaba couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing in fits of

very un-Elphaba- like giggles.

"S-…sorry" She said between breaths.

"Its..just…your crush is..so stupid" She admitted.

"Hey!" I said.

"Sorry, but its true" She said still trying to contain her laughter.

"Wait" I said turning around to face Glinda.

"I like your boyfriend. And you're ok with that?" I asked.

"Oh yes" She said suppressing laughter.

"Its quite alright, kind of cute actually. You are too young for him anyway and I know

you wouldn't try to steal him. Your too nice" She said giving me a light tap on the

nose.

"Um thanks" I said feeling slightly more relived.

"You didn't tell Fiyero did you?" I asked feeling some of my dying anger returning

again.

"Of course not! What kind of sister would I be if I did that?" She said

Before she could respond boyish footsteps interrupted their gabfest.

"Who didn't tell Fiyero what?" Fiyero said swaggering over to the group of girls.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" the girls chorused.

"I know, I walked in the room" Fiyero said with a cocky grin.

Glinda opened her mouth to say something but Elphaba slapped her hand over her

mouth causing both girls to burst into an odd sort of muffled giggles.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"No-nothing" I stuttered.

"What are you two-?" Fiyero asked pointing to giggling girls.

He was answered by more laughter.

" Sadie just told the best joke!" Nessa bluffed.

" Y-yeah it was hilarious" Elphaba added.

"What's going on here?" Fiyero asked sensing something was amiss.

"Oh you know us girls, hormones and all" Glinda lied.

" Yeah, sure" Fiyero said raising an eyebrow.

He turned around and noticed me shrinking down in my seat. He smirked devilishly

and rubbed his hands together. He knelt to my level, his face close to mine.

"So? What weren't you going to tell me?" He asked.

I couldn't tell him the truth. So being the idiot I am I completely ignored the question

and asked, "So what were you doing out there?"

"Oh you know" He said cheekily.

"Princy things" He said winking.

"Oh" I said.

"You still didn't answer my question" He said crossing his arms smugly.

"What question?" I tried.

"I'm not that dumb you know" He said.

"Sure" Elphaba said rolling her eyes.

Fiyero threw Elphaba an odd glance before turning back to me, "so? My question"

"Right, uh what Princy things were you doing over there" I said pointing to where he

had entered.

Observing the conversation Boq gave Nessa a questioning glance. She smiled and

whispered in his ear and he nodded in response, he looked over at me with a goofy

smile.

"Shut up" I mouthed.

He just turned away and put his hands in his pocket.

"Now you didn't answer my question" I said crossing my arms.

"Since there is no clear winner I think we should-" Elphaba started.

"No" Fiyero stopped her.

"We need to finish this" he said smiling at me.

"Oh brother" I said.

"Don't you mean oh sister?" Sadie added.

I simply gave her a light push before receiving a glare as punishment.

"Now, what were going to say to me?" Fiyero asked.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I began to tell the truth "I well-um I-"

"Fifi!" Glinda interjected before throwing me a knowing glance.

"I think you should come with me for a moment" She said rather nervously.

"Why?" He asked.

"No questions just come!" She said clapping her hands sharply.

"But-"

"Not buts, lets go" She said grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going now?" He asked as she pulled him away from me.

"Places" She smiled.

"Like where?"

"Shhhhhh" She silenced him.

"Whatever" He said following his girlfriend.

"Good boy" She praised.

"I know" He said.

Glinda slapped his arm.

I watched as Glinda dragged him away but quickly turned around and winked at me.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"No problem" she whispered back before disappearing from sight.

Instantly everyone started laughing including me.

"Where did she take him?" I asked.

"Oh god, knowing her I bet it will be some place special" Elphaba said.

"What do you mean by special?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing" Elphaba said brushing off the subject.

"Ok" I said.

"When they come back what should I tell him?" I asked.

"Oh! Wait!" Sadie gasped.

"What?" I said.

"You should tell him that you're planning his surprise birthday party." She said.

"Are sure that would work?" I asked.

"Defiantly, he's too brainless to realize otherwise" Elphaba said.

"We will just have to wait then" I said folding my hands neatly in my lap.

So we waited me Boq, Nessa, Sadie, and Elphaba joined in deep intelligent

conversation until rapid giggling disrupted our conversing.

Glinda and Fiyero stumbled into the lot practically falling on top of one another out

of laughter.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked raising an eyebrow.

"We saw these two squirrels playing and they were so cute!" Glinda squealed.

"And that's funny why?" I asked.

"I…don't…even know it just was" Fiyero said who was still laughing.

The two finally calmed down and made their way back to their seats.

I pulled Glinda aside, "thanks for the distraction" I said

"Any time" She said smiling over at Fiyero.

"So what were you not going to tell me again?" Fiyero asked.

Glinda gave me a meek glance. I held up my hand signaling her not to worry.

"Fine. We were planning your surprise party" I said.

"Ok. Then why was there all the giggling" he pressed.

"Were not good with secrets" I lied smoothly.

"Hmm I see, but how do you know when my birthday is?" Fiyero asked.

"Because they told me" I said gesture towards the girls.

"Did you now?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the girls.

"Yes we did" Nessa said.

"Well, Elphie before this whole birthday party fiasco happened what were we going

to do with her?" He said pointing in my direction.

Elphaba moved to speak but Glinda stoop up in front of her blocking her words.

"First of all I am the only one that has the authority to call her Elphie. And secondly-"

She started.

"Let Falba speak" Nessa said gently while guiding Glinda slowly back into her seat

with her arm.

Glinda plopped back in to her seat with a loud huff.

"Anyway, as I was saying" Elphaba said smiling at her sister.

"We were going to sit around here and have a nice conversation together and really

get to know one another. That way we can all work successfully as a team." She said.

"Fiyero, we'll start with you" She said motioning to the prince to begin speaking.

I let out a content sight and started to relax for the first time since I got here.

"Well-" he began.

"You know I've only said like eight sentences the entire time." Boq said. Clearly he

was feeling left out.

"Good point" Elphaba said. Nessa nodded in agreement.

"You can start" she said smiling at the munchkin.

"What am I chopped liver?" Fiyero added.

"I'd rather prefer chopped liver" Elphaba said smugly.

The green girl's comment earned a laugh from me.

"What you think that's funny?" Fiyero asked hotly

"Yes, yes I do" Elphaba and me were now wearing matching smirks.

He just mumbled to himself in his seat.

"Yoo-hoo! Still here!" Boq said trying to get back into conversation.

"Oh right, go ahead" Elphaba said.

"Thank you" Boq said.

"Well, I grew up on a small farm in munchkinland, um I'm very studious. I enjoy

theater. And I'm studying agriculture at Shiz University. " He said.

"Can I hear more?" I asked.

"Like what?" he asked surprised that someone actually wanted to hear about him for

once.

"Just tell me about your life. What's your story?" I asked genuinely intrigued.

"Ok sure, um well I was born on March 13 th . I grew up a very happy child with my

nine brothers and sisters."

"Nine?" I asked

"Yep" He said proudly.

"Wow, you must have had one busy Mama" Fiyero added.

"Fifi!" Glinda shrieked before giving him a surprisingly rough kick to the shin.

"That is highly inappropriate!" she chided.

"We'll that's what you can expect from Fiyero" Elphaba said coolly.

"Ah" I said.

"Plus Biq was speaking" Glinda finished.

Everyone rolled his or her eyes at the fact that Glinda had yet to learn Boq's name.

"What?" She asked oblivious.

"Nothing sweetie" Elphaba said.

"Ok" Glinda Said taking her seat again.

"As I was saying I was very happy as a child though I never had much. When I was

about 13 I took up theater but than that ended when I was 17 and I had to only focus

on the farm, then I came to Shiz because it had a great agricultural department. Than

I met them and we found you and um yeah" Boq finished.

"Wow, um that sounds a lot like me" I said.

"Yeah it does" He smiled.

We looked at each other for a moment realizing more than either of us let on. At that

moment I gained a newfound respect for Boq I never had before as I began to

understand him and he understood me. A silent respect was built as we explored

each other's eyes. It was a strange experience for me seeing as I believed these

people were fictional my whole life. But I decided not to question the absurdness of

it all and just become present in the moment.

I continued to stare.

"Earth to Lauren!" Elphaba said waving a green hand in front of my face.

'Oh, sorry" I blushed.

"I guess I got a little distracted." I said suddenly becoming very interested in the

grass below me.

" Apparently" Nessa said defensively clutching Boq's arm a bit tighter.

"Is that all?" Elphaba asked turning her attention towards Boq.

"Yes, that is all" He said.

NOTE: I'm so bad at endings but there will be more when I get around to it. I don't know how long it will take to get up the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
